White Valentines
by Dwittz
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and there's a foot of snow outside. What sort of trouble, romantically, will Misty and friends get into this time?


**Hi guys. I got this idea from the fact that it's valentines day today, AND there's about a foot of snow outside. Arceus Y U DO DIS**

**Jimbo: LeggomyEggo Doesn't Own Pokemon!**

"MISTY! DAWN! MAY! DREW! ASH! BROCK! Breakfasts ready!"

_Why can Milotic talk?_

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! UP!"

_Milotic! Why are you talking! _

Suddenly, my eyes sprang open.

"WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME!? WHERE AM I! WHO AM I? Oh. That is right. I am Misty. Mm."

"Good Morning..Misty..." I heard a sleepy voice under me. I looked down, and saw a half-asleep May rubbing her face.

"Get up, sleepyheads! I've been up blow drying my hair, if you wanna be as gorgeous as I look! Well, May, at least. Misty is a lost cause."

At this point I wished Delia hadn't taken away my mallet, because she didn't want to take anyone to the emergency room. At this point in time, I still had my fists to punch Dawn to a pulp.

"Shut it, Dawn, unless you want a few bruises on your face."

"Violence is not feminine, Misty!"

May spent a good 5 minutes trying to break me apart from beating the living crap out of Dawn. I still can't believe Ash would travel around with HER through Sinnoh.

"Both of you! Calm Down! Misty, no more throwing punches! Dawn! No more teasing Misty! OK!? OR ILL WHIP OUR BLAZIKEN ON YO ASSES!"

I held my hands up with surrender, and threw my best glare at Dawn. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"DAWN!" May yelled.

Dawn giggled as she left the room, all powdered and clothed.

"I hate her so much..." I mumbled, so only May could hear.

"Whatever, Misty! Now, let's go eat breakfast!"

"Fine. I could use a pancake."

We both walked down the stairs, and greeted the boys.

"Mornin, Ash, Brock, and Drew."

They all mumbled good morning back. _Boys._

"OH. MY. ARCEUS." May yelled.

"What?"

"THERE'S LIKE...A FOOT OF SNOW OUTSIDE."

Silence filled the house.

"..."

A smile crept, on everyones faces.

"SNOW DAY!" Ash suddenly yelled, breaking the silence.

"Sweet! Let me go get the sleds, guys!" Dawn yelled, with excitement her voice.

"Ok!" Ash yelled back.

Dawn rushed upstairs to the closet where we kept the sleds, and she suddenly screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" everyone yelled.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!?"

"Uhh...Friday, last time I checked." I replied.

"What DATE!"

I opened up my PokeGear to check the date, and it was:

**February the 14th.**

My hands covered my mouth, before squealing

"VALENTINES DAY OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT!"

Even though me and Dawn disagreed on..many..many matters, we are both still romantics at heart.

"WAIT, TODAY IS VALENTINES DAY!?" Ash yelled.

Me and Dawn nodded vigorously.

"OKAY GUYS BE RIGHT BACK I NEED TO GET SOMETHING!" he yelled

"SAME!" Drew said

"DITTO! NURSE JOY NEEDS MY LOOOVE!"

All 3 boys ran out the door, slamming it shut behind them.

"Boys...Wait, wait a second. Why is ASH going to get something for Valentines Day? And Drew? They're not dating anyone. And Ash is the LEAST romantic person I know."

"It's probably for me! I know Ash has a special place in his heart for me!" Dawn squealed.

"Doubtful. We all know Ash and Misty are in love with each other!" May said

_WAIT! WHAT?_

"May! I do not have a crush on Ash! And he would NEVER return the feelings!"

"You do realize what you said, Misty..."

"What I say."

*clears throat* "He would never return the feelings."

_Oops. _

"So what! We all know of your humongous crush on Drew!"

"WHAT! I do not have a crush on that grasshead!"

"Then why did you invite him here?"

"Well..um..."

"Caught ya."

"FINE! I do have a crush on Drew...but he's too arrogant to return the feelings."

"The Roses, May, the ROSES!"

"Those are for Beautifly..."

I just laughed.

"Anyway, let's start sledding. No need to wait for the boys."

"Alright!"

We dragged our sleds to Pallet Hill, a place where everyone sled when there was snow. A lot of younger kiddies where already there, and we were probably the first teenagers to arrive. Sweet.

We positioned our sleds directly at the top of the hill, I was the first to go down, screaming my lungs out. Snow was thrown into my face by the sheer strength of the sled.

15 minutes of fun passed.

"HEY! LADIES!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked down the hill, only to see Brock, Drew, and Ash standing at the bottom of the hill.

"Get down here!" They yelled.

"Let's go down in style, ladies." Dawn suggested.

We all jumped in our sleds, prepared to go, and on the count of 1, 2, 3, we raced down the hill.

We arrived at the bottom of the hill, literally seconds after we left, and greeted the boys.

"Heya, girls, looks like you've had a lot of fun sledding, haven't ya?" Brock asked.

"Yea!"

"How about we make some snow angels!" Ash suggested.

"But..Ash...that's no fun."

"Cmooon! I always make snow angels!"

"Fine."

"YES!"

We all walked over back to the Ketchum Residence (Well, we had the boys drag us all on our sleds.)

"O..k...we're...here...can i lie down please?" Ash said, panting heavily

"Ha-ha, No. You wanted to make snow angels? We're going to make snow angels."

"Fine..."

We all went to the backyard, and just fell down. We simply began making pointless snow angels.

"Hey...Misty..."

"Yea, Ash?"

"I...erm..wanted to give you something..."

_Wait, what?_

"Huh?"

Ash suddenly handed me a card with a heart on it, I opened it, and it said:

_You're My Snow Angel!_

My hands covered my mouth, in shock.

"Sorry..." was all he could say.

"Don't be...because you're my snow angel too!"

I threw myself at him, kissing him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o. **

"I love making snow angels!" May said, laughing.

"They're alright..."

"Hehehe!" May giggled.

"Umm..May..I wanted to give you something..."

"Huh?"

Drew put his hand in his pocket, revealing a small little rose.

"This one..is for you, May..Happy Valentines Day..."

All that could be heard from May that day was squealing and giggling.

**Well, Happy Late Valentines Day, Friends! This was my first attempt at a semi-contestshippy story...anyway, Sorry for the tardiness, I was being lazy. NO EXSCUSES! Now, I admit, this story is unusually bad..Whatever. **

**ALSO! Sorry for not updating "The Trio" yesterday, I was busy with this, and I updated the day before yesterday, so I hope you guys won't be that mad with me ^_^**

**Pokeshippers, UNITE!**


End file.
